1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a digital photographing apparatus and a control method thereof, where a captured image is processed according to the measured surrounding brightness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users of digital cameras often transfer captured images to a Personal Computer (PC) and edit the pictures using an image editing program, such as Photoshop™. The users may be inconvenienced by having to transfer the picture to the computer to edit the picture, and the user may lose the opportunity to capture additional pictures of the same subject because the user may not know whether the user should capture additional pictures because the picture is not good enough.